


Jackson Finds a Family

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Friendship, Multi, Pack, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson the baby!Kanima is lost in the forest.<br/>All he can remember is a flash of teeth and a pain in his side.<br/>Now he is very, very lost and alone.<br/>Can he find a new Family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [AN]
> 
> Based on this picture by MadeofTin/kickingshoes, it's very cool and cute, check it out.
> 
> It also helps to describe how the characters look in this.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/image/27151615338)
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

Jackson was lost, he was very, very lost. The little Kanima looked around him and his lip began to quiver as he tried to find something that would tell him where he was, but all around him was trees and forest. Nothing looked the same to him at all.

Jackson flumped to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest as far as he could go and let out a little sob as the tears started to run down how his scale cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Asked a voice in the forest brush.

Jackson looked up and wiped away his tears as best he could. He answered with a little quiver in his voice. "I'm... I'm not crying." He said.

"Uh huh you were." The voice said from the bush.

"Who are you?" Jackson said pouting at the bush.

"Huh, Oh. I'm Scott!" With that a small brown wolf pup's head was pushed through the undergrowth, followed by a tumbling splaying wolf pup body. Scott rolled across the clearing and stopped splayed out in front of Jackson. "Who are you?"

Jackson looked at the wolf pup. "I'm Jackson."

Scott sat up and shrugged of some dirt. "Hi Jackson, are you a lizard?" He asked.

Jackson frowned. "No, I'm a Kanima." He said proudly, but wasn't sure why he knew this.

Scott canted his head as he looked at the baby Kanima and took in its three foot height with interest. "Cool!"

Jackson smiled at such an open little wolf pup after being teased by others. "I like you." He said.

Scott beamed at Jackson. "I like you too. So why were you crying?" He asked again.

Jackson looked sad. "I'm… I'm lost. I don't have a family or know where I belong." The tears threatened to fill his eyes again. Suddenly a little wolf head was nuzzling him and a soft tail was wrapped around him.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry." Scott pleaded with a worried look on his face. "Why don't you come home with me!" He suddenly said.

Jackson wasn't sure, and it must have shown as Scott said. "It will be cool, even if it's just till you find where you belong. I live with my pack, see, cause I'm a Werewolf and when I'm bigger I can become a human too. My best friend Stiles, he and Danny work at the wolf sanctuary they look after us, and Derek, Derek is my Alpha but he's more like my big brother."

Jackson wasn't sure about something so he asked. "You're not a real wolf pup?"

Scott laughed and nodded. "Sure I am, but I was a human boy and I got bit by an Alpha, it turned me into a Werewolf so I became a wolf pup. When I'm bigger and can control it. I can shift back to my human self too."

Something about that stirred Jackson's memory, a flash of teeth and pain in his side and when he woke up he was all alone in the forest and didn't know where to go.

Scott nuzzled him again. "You looked sad again. You come home with me and we can be brothers, kay."

Jackson cried and this time when he cried it was because he was happy. Scott licked away his tears and Jackson smiled for the first time in a long time.

Scott got up and bounced on his paws. "Let's go!" Jackson nodded and got up onto his feet, his tail swishing happily from side to side. Scott sniffed the air and turned towards the bush and led Jackson towards his new home.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott led Jackson through the forest stopping every now and then to sniff, sometimes changing direction after he did.

"Why do you keep sniffing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm scenting, my pack gives of a scent and I can follow it home, that's how I always find my way home. I was chasing butterflies when I found you." Scott said as an explanation.

Jackson thought about that and sniffed the air as well. There was forest smells and water smells, he could smell Scott's scent but nothing reminded him of home. It made him feel a little bit sadder, but then he remembered that Scott had said that he was going to be Jackson's brother, so he decided that Scott's scent would be home too.

They finally reached a clearing and in it were another three pups bounding around and playing in the centre. Off to one side was a short wall with a door in it. Jackson stopped at the edge and wondered if he should wait, Scott had carried on and was soon engulfed with the by the other pups welcoming him back. Jackson scuffed a clawed foot in the ground.

Scott barked and the other pups got off him, then he led them over to where Jackson was waiting. "Guys, this is Jackson, he was lost and is my brother now. Jackson, this is Isaac, and Erica and Boyd" He said as he pointed to a buff coloured wolf pup, then a blonde coloured female pup and finally to a large dark brown wolf pup.

Isaac canted his head and took Jackson in then nuzzled him. "Hi." He said softly.

Erica also took in Jackson and nodded at him. "Hello."

Boyd didn't really say much but rubbed his head against Jackson, it being his way of saying hello.

Just then three humans came out of the door. Two were ages with Scott and Jackson and what Jackson thought were the ages of the other pups, and one was older and broody.

Scott barked in excitement. "That's Stiles and Danny, and that's Derek, our Alpha." He ran over to the humans and Stiles enthusiastically scratched his best friend. "Derek, Derek I met a Kanima, and he was lost and he's now my brother."

Derek stopped and looked at Scott when he said that, then over to the pups and Jackson. Jackson shrank back at the intensity of the stare.

Danny frowned. "What's a Kanima?" He asked and Scott and Stiles both looked to Derek.

Derek stood there taking in the little Kanima and then said. "Sometimes if a human is bitten by a werewolf, but they don't know who they are, they become a Kanima, it's really rare."

They walked over to the pups and Scott went round and nudged Jackson forward.

Jackson stood there awkwardly and then said. "Hi." With a little wave of his claw.

Derek, Stiles and Danny just looked at him, then Danny reached over and grabbed him into a big hug. "Aloha cousin." He told Jackson, and Jackson felt himself crying again.

The other pups started to get upset at Jackson crying and crowded round the two boys.

Derek meanwhile was stripping down and then started to change into a large black wolf. He nuzzled the pups and then Jackson. Derek started making a pacifying rumble and Jackson found himself soothed by it. Derek lay down and Danny let go of Jackson from the hug and then pulled him down so that he was sitting in Danny's lap as he leaned against the Alpha, Stiles joined him and then the wolf pups settled in and around the larger pack mates.

Derek moved so that he was more encircling of his charges and then spoke to Jackson as he lent against Derek's side. "You have a home here with us and a Family, and when you find yourself, you'll be a wolf like us too."

Jackson smiled and knew now that he had a family and that he was no longer lost. He just had to find himself.


	2. Jackson the Little Kanima and the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds a story that hits home with him.  
> Scott gets terrorised by Butterfloes

Danny was showing Jackson the library of books that the wolf centre had, he had been reading at story time to Jackson and the pups and the little Kanima had asked to see where the books came from.

“Wow, this is lots and lots of books.” Jackson said as he spun round slowly on his foot claw and took in the racks of books.

Danny smile. “It’s a fair few, lots of werewolf families donate the books so that pups and well Kanima like you have something for story time while you guys stay here and learn control.”

Jackson looked up at Danny. “Does that mean that Derek is alpha to all those puppies too?” He asked.

Danny grinned and shook his head and then crouched down to eye level with Jackson. “No, he’s just alpha to the five of you. When a new pup or group of pups comes they normally have their alpha or beta who looks after them with them. Derek’s family runs the wolf centre as a safe place to learn. The other pups are like you in that they were bitten by an alpha and then left alone. They have human families who don’t know how to care for them so Derek made them part of his pack. Just like he did for you.” He told an awed looking Jackson.

“Wow, so we really, really are family?” Jackson asked, he was still so new to the idea that people wanted him around that he still sought reassurances from the others.

Danny pulled him into a hug and Jackson went limp into it, he loved it when Danny would hug him. “Yup, we really, really are your family and that won’t ever change. Even Stiles and me are part of the pack too.” Danny told the little Kanima and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Jackson sniffed, trying to hide that his eyes were wet again with grateful tears.

After a few minutes Danny let Jackson go. “So do you want to take a book back out with you?” Danny asked.

Jackson stood and thought about it as he looked at the books again. One book in particular stood out, it was sitting on the bottom shelf, larger than its neighbours and down the spine it read ‘The ugly Duckling.’ Jackson looked at that book and remembered back when he was lost in the forest and he had been walking for a long time he had come across some wolves playing, he had asked them if they could help and they had ran off calling him an ugly duckling. “This one, I would like to take this one.” He said touching the book almost reverentially.

Danny frowned slightly when he read the title, but pulled it out and gave it to Jackson. “Ok, why don’t you go outside and join the others, it will be snack time soon.”

Jackson nodded and toddled out holding the large book in his arms.

Danny sighed, when they were bitten, even if they were teenagers, they all became pups and their world view would change to being like that of children as well. It was only when the human side regained control and they could shift back did they grow-up again. Danny just hoped that Jackson would be able to handle the ideas in the book, though he couldn’t help but draw parallels to the story and Jackson himself.

Jackson went outside to the clearing where the wolf pups were playing. He settled down next to a tree and after resting the book on his little legs, he opened it up and started to read through the story.

As Jackson read the wolf pups head him sniffing and came over to see what was going on, and what was making their new brother cry.

“Are you ok Jackson?” Scott asked nuzzling up to his brother.

“Uh huh. I’m reading a story and it’s sad.” Jackson told the wolf.

“If it makes you sad then you should stop.” Erica said canting her head to the side and frowning as much as a wolf pup could. Boyd nodded in agreement.

Isaac nuzzled up to Jackson as well. “Why is it making you sad?” He asked in his quiet voice.

Jackson sniffed again. “Someone called me an ugly duckling, and now I know why.”

Scott frowned. “But you’re not a duckling.” He said confused.

“Maybe if he tells us the story?” Erica suggested.

The other pups settle around Jackson and looked at him, he looked at their expectant faces and nodded.  Turning back to the start of the book. “Once upon a time…” He said as he started to read and traced the words with his little claw.

Derek came out the wolf centre with Danny and Stiles all of them carrying the snacks for the little ones. They saw the pups around Jackson as he read from the book, the pups were all sniffing and crying as well as Jackson. “What’s he reading?” Derek asked.

Danny looked sad when he said. “The ugly duckling.”

Stiles sniffed at that. “Wow, no wonder their all sad. Why did you let him take that book?” He asked.

Danny sighed. “There is an important lesson that the book tells people, and it was one that Jackson needed to have re-enforced. He won’t always be the ugly duckling, and any way those that really care about him won’t mind what he looks like.”

Derek nodded at that, he listened into Jackson’s voice as it read out the story. “Let’s let them finish.” He told the other two and they waited by the door.

Jackson turned the last page and read about how the ugly duckling who had been alone met his new friends who told him that he was now a swan. He closed the book, and placed his little claws on the cover. Derek had said when he found himself then he would become a wolf like the others. So maybe he was like the ugly duckling, but he hadn’t had to wait till he became a wolf to find his family. They had found him and accepted him regardless of how he looked. Jackson looked at the pups and saw them all looking at him with their big eyes.

“You’re not an ugly duckling.” Scott said. “You are a beautiful Kanima, and when you do become a wolf, you’ll be a beautiful wolf too.” He said with a tone in his voice that said he wouldn’t have his mind changed and he nuzzled into Jackson’s cheek.

“Plus, you have your family. Were here for you too.” Isaac added in his quiet voice, Erica and Boyd nodded in agreement at that.

Jackson worried his lower lip, they wanted him no matter what, even if he was an ugly duckling. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Derek smiled as he heard that. “Come on, let’s give them their snacks.” The two humans and the Alpha walked over to the little group with a snack plate for Jackson and snack bowls for the pups. Derek sat next to Jackson and Scott, and ran a soothing hand over the little Kanima’s back. “You never have been or never will be an ugly duckling.” He told Jackson and Jackson looked up from his plate of snacks and smiled at Derek and leaned into the reassuring presence.

..oo00OO00oo..

 

Jackson was lying on his front with his head propped up on his arms, his tail was swishing back and forward as he looked at the pictures in his ugly duckling book. Even though he knew it by heart he always came back to this book.

He looked up from the pictures and saw that the other pups were playing tag in the clearing. They were always so full of energy and ready to play chase and tag, but sometimes Jackson liked to lie in the sun, like he was now, and just get warm from it.

Suddenly Scott ran past screaming. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!” He cried out.

Jackson did a looked to see what was chasing his brother but couldn’t find anything.

Scott ran past the other way still screaming. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!” He cried out.

Jackson sat up and frown with concern. Scott came back and third time but instead of running past he dived round Jackson and hid under the little Kanima’s tail.

Jackson looked down at the cowering wolf pup. “What’s wrong?!” He asked his voice full of worry.

Scott looked up from under his paws. “I’m being chased!” He hissed in a loud whisper.

Again Jackson looked about but couldn’t see anything that would harm them.

“What’s chasing you?” Jackson asked, lifting up his tail.

“Butterfly!” Scott whine and pulled Jacksons tail over himself again.

Jackson looked at Scott and didn’t really know what to say. “But… But you chase butterflies all the time?” He said in confusion.

Scott pouted. “But their little ones. This one is massive!” He tried to explain, as he did a shadow crossed his snout and with a yelp he tried to press closer to Jackson.

Jackson looked up and saw a large butterfly, true it was larger than most but he couldn’t see why Scott was afraid. Maybe this was why he chased butterflies because he was afraid of them. Jackson tapped his jaw with a claw and canted his head to the side as he tried to work out what to do, then he had a thought.

With a ‘thwap’ sound he shot out his tongue and caught the big butterfly and reeled it into his mouth. Scott was open mouthed and when Jackson chewed it and ate it Scot made a ‘blerg’ noise and screwed up his face.

Swallowing Jackson looked down at Scott. “All gone now.” He said to his brother.

Scott Sat up and looked at Jackson with earnest eyes. Then nuzzled him on the side of the chin and gave him puppy kisses. “You are so brave for doing that. It was trying to get me.”

Jackson just smiled and patted Scott on the head. So now he knew that he had a family and that he could be brave for his family when they needed help.

..oo00OO00oo..

Over at the Wolf Centre Derek and Stiles were watching the little drama play out and be resolved. Stiles leaned back into Derek’s embrace. “They are quite the pair aren’t they?” He asked

Derek snorted. “Their family.”

Stiles nodded. “I found a report for a missing teen a few towns over, the name on it was Jackson Whittmore, and he’s their adopted son. If you follow the path of the rouge Alpha then it follows in that Direction, he must have been on his own for a few of weeks to get this far over.”

Derek nodded. “When they become a Kanima, it’s because they feel they don’t know who they are deep inside, when they are changed it affects their memory as well, makes it harder to find the real them. That’s what Jackson is doing now, he’s trying to find the real him. I’ll speak to the adopted parents, let them know he’s okay and what happened.”

Stiles nodded. “Poor guy. I mean I know our lot become childish when they are bitten, having a new wolf inside them making them like pups, not like a born wolf whose wolf grows with them. But to also lose your memories as well, that’s rough.”

Danny who had come out of the centre by this point carrying a tray of snack plates for the pups and the little Kanima. “Man, it is rough on him, but were all here now, and he has a real family to help him.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. The trio headed over and the pups and Jacks ran round their legs in excitement at snack time. Derek sat on the ground and Stiles between his legs. Danny sat down as well and laid out the snack plates that were immediately set upon by four hungry wolf pups. Scott looked up from his with a mouthful of snacks and beamed at Danny.

Jackson came over to Danny for his and Danny patted his lap, Jackson looked unsure but after a second climbed up into it. Danny held out the plate for Jackson to take and he did so. As Jackson ate the snacks Danny scratched Jacksons back and head inciting the little Kanima to purr in contentment and his little tail wrapped loosely around Danny’s wrist.


End file.
